The Proposal
by queenfrostine85
Summary: Davos and Tyrion make their case for a different kind of alliance between Jon and Daenerys. My answer to the Season 7 question- why has no one proposed marriage as a solution to these two knuckleheads yet!


"You did what?!," Ser Davos exclaimed, irritatedly. The older man did not like to appear to contradict or scold his young king, but at this moment, Ser Davos wanted to take Jon Snow outside and whip him like a small boy. Unfortunately, Jon was King of the North, so such behavior would not do, and more importantly, there was no where private to go on the small ship that carried him from Eastwatch towards King's Landing.

The King of the North, Daenerys Targaryen, her Hand of the Queen Tyrion Lannister and Davos has been discussing strategy in her cramped private quarters, gathered around the glowing stove there. The task at hand, landing on a convincing argument for Cersei Lannister to join their effort against the threat to humanity beyond the wall, was interrupted by Ser Davos' flabbergasted reaction when Daenerys casually mentioned that they should consider keeping Jon's position as a loyal subject a secret, as a more solid alliance between them would prove a threat to Cersei. Apparently, Jon had pledged his fealty to her while lying in recovery from his chilly ride through the North.

"Your grace," began Ser Davos, gently but pointedly, "may I ask what has changed your mind? What of your stubborn lords to the North?"

"I never wanted to be king. I just want to protect my people. Daenerys has proven herself to be a brave and worthy leader, and we can't win this war without her. She gave one of her own children to support my cause. If all she needs is my loyalty in return, I freely give it. The northern lords will come to see what I have seen in her."

Perhaps the boy had been addled in the brain, Ser Davos thought. But no, this was just the sort of honorable selflessness that inspired men to follow him unbidden. It was also what had gotten Jon killed.

Ser Davos hedged, "Aye, you have seen the queen ride fiercely into battle, and it has impressed you. Quite understandable." In fact, Davos could see the extent of that admiration plainly in Jon's gaze, which had been transfixed on Daenerys as he spoke. He caught Tyrion's watchful eye, and saw that the dwarf had noticed, as well. "But your men, like you, are also men of action, not men of words. They did not name you King in the North until after you had fought alongside them. They will see it as a betrayal if they think you have bent the knee with nothing in return. Will they still stand together to fight against an enemy they have not seen? Will you risk their lives to find out?"

"Would you have me take back my promise, after I have already given my word?" Jon's disdain was palpable.

"Ser Davos has a point," Tyrion interjected, more to Daenerys than to Jon. "The King in the North's support will mean little to us if he loses faith with the Northern lords. If he is to be a true ally, and if we are to have any hope of drawing on the support of the ten thousand fighting men amongst them once the war to the north is ended, we should do what we can to help him garner the support of his men, as well. If we succeed, then we will have rallied many of the people living in the seven kingdoms to your side."

"And won't riding alongside them on a dragon make impression enough, Ser Davos?", Daenerys, finally speaking up, seethed.

"Not if they have scattered in anger before they can do so," Ser Davos was quick to respond, ending rather belatedly with a half bow of his head, "my queen." Daenerys looked on, frostily. Jon shifted uncomfortably, realizing the truth in his advisors words.

"It would leave the whole seven kingdoms vulnerable to attack from the north," continued Tyrion more reasonably. Now that Daenerys was committed to vanquishing the army of the undead, and Jon posed little threat to her throne, Tyrion wanted to steer them to Daenerys's original instinct to treat Jon as a trusted ally and speak frankly before him and Ser Davos. "There would be little to rule over should the dead make their way south. Not even your dragons can fight them alone."

Slightly cowed at the reminder of the depth of danger they all faced, both Jon and Daenerys softened slightly. In this moment, Tyrion caught Ser Davos's eye, and threw him a subtly knowing look. "Perhaps there is something we could give that would be of little cost to our position, but would show good faith to our Northern friends."

The exchange was not lost on Daenerys. "You want us to marry." It was more statement than question, and her expression remained hard and inscrutable as she looked to Tyrion for further explanation. Jon, never one to think himself worthy of such consideration, looked shocked.

Before he could continue, Ser Davos piped in with his more usual light manner, "It wouldn't be the worst idea we've had, to be sure. The promise of a Northern prince or princess inheriting the throne would be quite enough to make the Northern lords chase you all over the seven kingdoms if need be."

Now Jon's gaze shifted to Daenerys, and Tyrion understood that Jon was aware that no little princes or princesses would come of such a marriage. Tyrion was surprised that Jon did not reveal this to Davos, and neither would he. He was not at all surprised to see the stubborn set of Daenerys's shoulders, which combined with this revelation, told him that she might not be as opposed to the suggestion as she let on. Tyrion suspected that Daenerys's feelings made her distrustful of her own perspective on the matter, and inherently prone to contrariness.

Tyrion continued with his rational plea, knowing they should tread lightly. "It would be a formidable union strategically, and a strong signal of lasting peace to the other nobles in the kingdoms, as well. I could not think of a more useful match for you to make." Tyrion held is breath as Daenerys considered his words.

Jon, still staring at Daenerys, seemed to suddenly realize that the conversation would not move forward to other suggestions, and that his marriage was being decided without him. Now meeting her eyes, and without breaking his gaze, he brought to bear all the kingly authority that had brought him to this position, and growled out, "Leave us. Now."

Tyrion and Davos, who could not have hoped for a better reaction from Jon, made haste to exit the room, both thankfully containing their mirth. Daenerys continued to stand regally, but could not trap a blush that crept up from her fur lined neck.

When the door clicked shut, it broke the trance, and Daenerys looked away in a huff. She lashed out in frustration with her warring emotions. "You are all very quick to look for a king to replace me. Have I not gotten this far on my own without one? Perhaps I need to burn a few more armies to show that I am as powerful as any king could be."

Jon reached out with painstaking gentleness to grasp the slender shoulders that were just within arm's reach. "Daenerys," he breathed out, and Daenerys would have been a fool not to see the love and understanding written in his face. "I meant it when I said that I never wanted to be king. I would never ask you to do this, but I would be honored to be your husband if that is what my queen needed of me."

Daenerys now was relaxing hesitantly under his touch, helplessly responding to Jon's soft sincerity. He was encouraged to go on.

"I have never thought much of my own happiness, but I think we could be happy together."

Daenerys blinked up at him, and Jon did not miss the undercurrents of fear in her expression. He wisely let her go then, and she moved away to pace and gather her self-control as she spoke.

"They are both right, of course, that we need to address the problem of your unruly lords. And I have every intention of using every weapon I can to secure my throne, including marriage. You are a logical choice to consider." Jon wondered at how quickly her tone of voice, her demeanor, could become detached. She was every inch the queen again, and Jon smiled fondly as she looked away.

He spoke again, still serious, but this time with purposeful informality. "Of course. It would be very logical. You would sit on your iron throne, the first true queen of the seven kingdoms, and you could send me on campaign, and I would tell tales far and wide of the fierce and brave Targaryen queen and rally the people to kneel in your name."

Jon had ambled closer to Daenerys as he spoke, and his casual tone had allowed her to relax. Now, she turned to him laughed, recognizing his mimicry. "We are not even married yet, and you are already trying to leave me?," she deflected with a joking scoff.

At this, Jon turned serious again, and grasped her around her waist in a firm embrace. "Married or no, I will never leave you unless you want me to." Looking down at Daenerys's wide eyes, Jon had never thought anyone so beautiful, and he couldn't help but lean down to brush his lips gently across hers. Daenerys began to lean into the kiss, and was surprised when he drew back to kneel before her, pulling his hands to hold hers between them. "My life is yours, my queen."

Daenerys had been half expecting a proposal, but she could not have anticipated this underlining of his loyalty, at a moment when he was best pointed to exert his influenced. She was truly touched at his insistence at placing the question of their marriage fully in her hands, against all instinct and tradition.

Despite herself, her eyes welled with tears, and the feelings she has been pushing back flooded forward. In that moment she knew that binding herself to this man was the right choice, and that he could be trusted. She straightened and clasped their hands closer together. "Jon Snow, will you be my husband and king?" Through her tears, she smiled.

With that Jon Snow stood, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her deeply.


End file.
